Piers Puppy
by Silverkey101
Summary: Piers mysteriously gets turned into a puppy and its up to Chris to take care of him. In the mean time Umbrella is up to it's no good tricks. Will Piers, Chris and and gang be able to stop them?
1. Chapter 1

Piers Puppy

**Chapter 1**

It started out as a normal Saturday morning for Chris Redfield. Just him in his apartment, a cup of coffee and his laptop, it was all he needed for a relaxing morning. He was doing some research on the umbrella company responsible for creating bioorganic weapons or otherwise known as BOWs. Even though Chris was not off on some mission fighting Zombies, and monsters, he still made it his duty to not stop searching for way in taking down the Umbrella Company. Its history with Chris had scarred and hurt Chris's past. It had taken down many innocent lives along with many of his friends, things Chris could never live down. He lost most of his men during the most resent outbreak in China along with his best soldier Piers Navans. Piers gave his life so Chris could live another day and continue fighting against Umbrella. After scrolling through some files on his laptop he took a sip of his coffee. It was then that he caught site of the calendar that soon turned his relaxing morning into panic, the calendar was displayed in the kitchen above the Kitchen table, which read April 6th Jill comes over for dinner. "Oh Shit" Chris said now completely awake. He had totally forgotten that his partner Jill Valentine was coming over tonight for a visit and that he was supposed to plan dinner out. Now in a panic Chris scanned his apartment and noticed how filthy it was. "Crap I can't believe I forgot about this," he moaned now scratching the back of his head. He now had a matter of hours left to figure out dinner and get the house cleaned up. Desperate Chris quickly reached for his phone on the kitchen table. He dialed a familiar number and with a few ringtones the line finally picked up. "Hello", a familiar woman's voiced answered. "Hey Claire, it's me Chris lessen I need your help it's kind of important." "Ya, um, sure Chris you know I'm always here for you bro." Chris smiled at his younger sisters reply, he knew she would do just about anything for him. "Thanks Claire, do you think you can come over and help clean my apartment while I head out grocery shopping"? "What, you called me at work for that, Chris I thought this was something important"! Claire hissed back. "It is important Claire, Jill's coming over tonight, and I forgot and now I got to clean and get food. Please Claire you would be doing a huge favor. Besides you owe me for the time you ask me to drop work to help you write a report for Terra Save." Claire knew her brother had hit the, you owe me button but instead of arguing she simply sighed. "Ok Chris I get off of work at 2:00pm, do you think you can hold till then"? Chris looked at the time, which read 7:00am,"Yeah no problem, thanks sis you're the best"! "You know it, I'll see ya then big bro talk to you later bye Chris". "Bye Claire", Chris hung up and took a huge sigh of relief. Ok now what to get at the store, he thought to himself for a bit. Oh I know I'll grill us some steaks tonight that will be great. With this in mind Chris headed for the door only to realize he was in nothing but his boxer shorts. Wow that would have been embarrassing he thought, I should go and get dressed first before heading out. Chris headed to his bedroom and walked over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt. After dressing himself he sat on his bed and started to tie on his shoes. After tying his first shoe he moved to his second one, but then stopped when he notice something shiny underneath his dresser. Chris may not be the cleanest person on earth but he sure wouldn't leave a breakable object lying around. He got to his knees and pulled out the small object. To his surprise it was a picture frame. Chris turned it over and once his eyes lay upon the image before him he couldn't help but feel his heart swell up. The image in the frame was a picture of himself and his best friend Piers Nivans at a bar smiling with beer bottles in hand. A smile lay on Chris's face as he remembered that night. He and piers had just finished their first mission together and to celebrate they headed out for drinks. It felt good visiting old memories but also sad cause deep down Chris knew he would never again see his friend again. Chris let out a sigh, a sigh that was guilt. He knew Piers had been infected with the c virus when he sacrificed himself to save him and wanted to die a hero, but deep down Chris just wished he had convinced him to come back and that some how some way they could find a cure together. Of course though that was wishful thinking, there was no guarantee that Piers would be able to get a cure before it spread and he turned into a monster. Chris didn't know how long he had been staring at the picture in his hand or how long he had been going down memory lane till he heard his ringtone to his phone go off. He picked up the phone and read the screen that said Jill Valentine on it and open the phone to find a text message saying. Hey Chris, I got news this morning that I will be off work at 5:00 today so how's 6:00 tonight? Chris had forgotten Jill was working today and then looked at his clock to find that it was already 9:00am. If I'm going to be prepared for the night I better get my but in gear he thought. Chris placed the picture frame gently on his dresser and sent a reply back to Jill. Yes, 6:00 should be fine I will see you then. After Chris pushed send he placed the phone in his left pocket and headed back to the living room. Grabbed his wallet, keys and black leather jacket and headed out the door.

It had been a few hours since Chris left but not to far away from Chris's apartment is a young dog that is about two months old. The puppy wakes up and looks around. He didn't know who he was or how he got to the location he was at, but one thing was for sure his head hurt like hell. I got to try and walk, the pup thought. He tried to walk but was overwhelmed by dizziness. He plopped on his butt and looked around his surrounding to get his bearings down so he could plan his next move. He wasn't one hundred percent sure, but it looked like many large buildings surrounded him. He lifted up his nose and smelled it. His stomach let out a loud growl as the scent of food was sent through his nostrils. He knew he had to eat; maybe food will clear my head he thought. It was then he noticed a trashcan not to far away from his location. He lifts his nose in its direction and could smell all kinds of different scents. I'll bet there's food in those buckets he thought. So the young pup trotted over to the trashcan and sure enough there was that friendly scent of food that greeted him. With all his might the puppy kicked down the trashcan and soon enough found all kinds of food to eat, and chow down till his stomach was full. All of a sudden there was a loud sound coming from outside the trashcan. Curious as to what it could be the small pup poked his had out to have a peak. Turns out it was the sound of a motorcycle. The motorcycle ended up driving past not to far from the puppy's position none the less the puppy kept his distance as he watch the strange vehicle drive up to an apartment. A woman was riding it wearing a red vest that said made in heaven on the back. She wore long blue jeans, and had her hair tied up in a ponytail. The pup watched as the woman pulled up into a driveway and parked the bike. It was Chris's little sister, Claire Redfield who got off the bike. Of course the puppy didn't know who it was but there was something about her that seem familiar but he just couldn't put his paw on it. All of a sudden without warning there was a sudden throbbing pain in his head. The pup winced in pain as the headache only got worse and soon everything around the pup went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the puppy's dream he was in some kind of room that was surrounded by lots of water. As he looked around his surrounding he noticed a man standing at the end of the corridor. Curious on whom this man was the pup approached the strange figure. He had short brown hair and was wearing a scarf around his neck. The man was pretty young looking perhaps in his 20's. As he neared the young mans feet he got a better look at the man before him. The man smiled down at the puppy and bent down to stroke its head. There was a flash of light that filled the view of the puppy's eyes that made him close them shut. When he opened them there was a flash of memories sweep though him. Piers Nivans he whispered, my name is Piers Nivans. The young pup woke up from his dream and found he was still in the trashcan he scavenged food from earlier. So I do have a name he thought. It wasn't much but that blackout he just had manage to trigger some memories of some kind. But that man he saw troubled him. In the dream when the man made contact with him it was almost felt as though that man had a connection to him somehow. It was then it accrued to the pups mind that perhaps that human he saw was actually him. He didn't know how it was possible but it was what he could work out for the time being. "Lets see what I know now, my name is Piers Nivans and I was once a human being and yet now I'm a dog, ya like that makes sense." The pup thought in a sarcastic tone. While Piers was busy thinking he watched as a car drove passed him just as he did when the motorcycle passed him earlier. In fact that car ended pulling up in the exact driveway the bike was parked in. "maybe if I go and investigate that house I might be able to find out more answers about myself, heck maybe even figure out how I got like this." Piers thought to himself. As the young pup headed over to where the car had parked, he noticed a huge figure come out of the vehicle. The figure was holding a bag in his hands, which soon caught Pier's attention. The smell coming from the bag smelled so good for some reason that it was making his stomach grumble again. He had to keep his cool but soon enough hunger got the better of Piers and he snapped and lost control of himself.

As Chris Redfield exited his car he was unaware of what was lurking not to far from him. Distracted, Chris was to busy putting his wallet back in his pocket and soon enough there was a hard tug on the bag he was holding. In shock, Chris dropped his wallet as he noticed a small puppy dog was now playing a hard-core game of tug of war with his bag of steaks. Unfortunately for Chris though, he wasn't fast enough to get a better grip on the bag that it ended up slipping between his fingertips. The dog took this advantaged and hightailed it away from Chris as fast as he could while still holding that bag tightly between his teeth. " Oh shit, no come back here"! Chris yelled now coming to the realization that a dog had just ran off with his dinner. Chris tried to catch the little thief but unfortunately failed miserably as the puppy managed to out run him and hide in a near by bush that was out of Chris's sight.

"Dammit" Chris yelled now throwing his arms up in defeat. Now in a slump of irritation Chris returned back to his apartment. It was then that he noticed his sister bike parked out in front of his apartment that his anger mellowed down a bit. He entered his apartment to find his sister sitting at the kitchen table looking through some work papers. Once she heard Chris enter she looked up and smiled at her older brother. "Hey Chris did you have success at the store today? She ask but then noticed the empty handed Redfield. "Well I did till some puppy came and ran off with my steaks I bought." Chris said with a hint of high irritation, which only got worse as his sister laughed at him. "It's not funny Claire those steaks cost a lot." Chris said as his irritation started to bowl up again. "I can't help it Chris, its just the thought of the great Chris Redfield getting out smarted by a puppy is just hilarious." Claire replied in-between gasps of laughter. "Claire it happened so fast that it could have been anyone that dog stole from, I just got unlucky today."

"oh, so now the puppy's a dog now Chris." Claire giggled "come on Chris stick to one story will ya, and admit the fact that you were out smarted by a cute wittle puppy dog." Claire said while making a pouty face. "Claire first off, I never did say the dog was cute or little. Second, whether puppy or dog, a canine mutt stole my dinner for tonight." Chris said as he crossed his arms to prove his point. Claire dropped her immature act and turned back to her serous self. "I'm sorry about that Chris, so what are you going to do now?"

Chris headed back towards the door "Well, I guess I should head back to the store again." Before Chris had the chance to leave the building Claire interrupted him. "Or you could just order pizza for the night." Chris couldn't help but smile. "You know what Claire, that sounds like a great idea."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Back outside of the apartment safely in the bushes, Piers was enjoying his food he had stolen from Chris. Even though the food was good he couldn't help but feel it was wrong. He wasn't one hundred percent sure but he couldn't help but feel he was in the wrong when he stole this food. He thought back at the image he saw of himself as a human. He didn't look like a thief; in fact he looked like a very nice guy, a guy who wouldn't let such foolishness happen to anyone. Deep down Piers cursed his conscience for being right, but nonetheless he needed to make sure his instincts don't ever take over him again. Piers took in a deep breath. "I got to stay in control of my actions, otherwise I may never figure out what happened to me." Piers breathed out. He needed to find answers, not destroy opportunities, or anger the humans for that matter. Piers poked his head out from the bushes he had been hiding in and started to head back over to the apartment. As he reached the driveway he noticed an object lying on the ground. Curious as to what it was Piers sniffed the object and noticed a familiar scent. Piers pawed open the wallet and noticed the owner on the ID card. Turned out to be the guy Piers had stolen from earlier. "Wow, I got a good scenes of smell if I can identify lost objects to their indentified owners." Piers couldn't help but puff up his chest with pride at this new ability. But still just the image didn't fully tell who this human was, that is till Piers read the name on the ID card. "Chr….is Red….field, oh it says Chris Redfield. "Wait isn't that, aaahhhhhh!" Piers knelt down in pain as the throbbing feeling in his head returned. "Why does it hurt so danm much" Piers yelped, he could feel his legs getting weaker and weaker by the minute as the pain increased. Piers could feel another blackout coming on, but he couldn't blackout here in the driveway. Before losing conciseness, Piers stumbled to the nearest bush to take cover in. when he was able to reach the safety of the bush another sweep of pain flew through his head. "Aahhh, please, make it stop, please " he gasp. The pain was so bad Piers fell to the ground. Cap….tain he managed to say before he lost conciseness.

Claire was waiting in the living room for her brother to finish freshening up. Though at this point Chris had been freshening up for what seemed like the last hour. "sheesh what's taking him so long, and he says woman take forever when getting ready for a date. Although this isn't a date its just a friendly visit with his close friend Jill Valentine, unless." Claire rolled her eye and let out a sigh. "Unless he's still trying to impress her. Oh Chris if only you knew she loves you just the way your are." Oh well one of these days he'll figure it out on his own." She thought to herself. Speaking of the devil, Chris soon entered the room looking quite nice to Claire's surprise. And to surprise she meant as in he was actually wearing normal casual close, a neatly tight white shirt with blue jeans. "It's about time you got done." Claire said while standing up from the coach she was sitting in. "Please don't tell me you were looking at your muscles in the mirror again." "What the, Claire I've never done that before." " Yes you did, last month actually when I stayed the night when my motorcycle broke down." "I caught you looking at yourself in the mirror before you headed off to bed." Chris's eye bulged "What you saw me!" Claire gave Chris a devilish smirk "yup, but don't worry big bro your secrets safe with me." Chris let out a sigh "whatever you say Claire." Chris checked his watch, which read 5:55pm. "Oh good its almost six o'clock, Jill will be here soon."

The two siblings sat at the kitchen table while waiting for their friend to arrive. It was silent between the two since they had already caught up on their lives during the day so there wasn't really much to talk about for the time being that is till Claire broke the silence. "So Chris can I ask you a personal question?" "Sure Claire what's on your mind?" "Do you have feeling towards Jill?" "What, Claire I've told you before we are just really good friends," Chris replied a bit shocked by Claire's sudden question that he began to blush a bit, this did not get unnoticed by Claire. "Chris, I can see that your blushing you don't have to hide it from me you know." Chris was thankful for his sister's trust so he guessed it wouldn't hurt to spill some of his feelings out. " ya, I do have some feelings for her, but I still like to just see us as friends." Claire understood her stubborn brothers words and decided it best to drop the subject for the time being. "Sorry Chris, I didn't mean to poke into your personal life." "Its no problem Claire, I'm glad I got someone like you to talk to about these kind of things." Claire gave Chris a smile till all of a sudden the doorbell rang. "And speaking of Jill that is probably her at he door." Chris said now getting up from his chair and heading for the door.

As Chris opened the door a force pushed him down and his face was suddenly attacked by wet slobber. Chris looked up to see a huge German Sheppard dog standing right on top of him. "August, get off of him" a woman's voice called out. "Chris smile and laughed as the dog continued to lick his face. "Hey Jill how are you, I didn't know you were bringing a friend with you today, other wise I would of gotten a bone or something for him." "Oh my gosh Chris I'm so sorry he's usually well mannered." Chris only laughed, "it's ok Jill he's just being friendly no worries." Chris got up from the floor and invited Jill and her canine friend inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Chris and Jill entered the apartment and Chris offered to take Jill's coat, which she handed over gratefully. In the mean time August was already making a friend back in the kitchen with Claire. "aawww Jill I didn't know you got a dog, he's such a sweet heart." Claire said while stroking August's head. "Yup he's a good boy, that is when he's not knocking over people." Jill said while shaking her head, she then turned to Chris. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was bringing him over, is he going to be a problem?" "No not at all Jill, Claire and I are dog people, in fact we used to have one back when we were kids. "If it weren't for traveling so much with my job I would have gotten a dog a long time ago." Jill smiled at this making herself feel better inside. "Ok now that everyone is here, how bout I order pizza for the two of you and then get out of your hair." Clair offered while getting up from her seat and pulling out her phone. "Thanks Claire that would be great, but you know you can stay for dinner if you'd like, I'm sure Jill here won't mind." Chris said while turning his head towards Jill. "Ya not at all Claire, besides it would be great to ketch up with you." "Are you guys sure, I don't want to rain on your parade here." "Yes we insist," the two friends said in unison. This made Claire laugh, "aww you two are so cute together, ok I'll stay but in the mean time you guys go and ketch up while I order food." "Ok sis that would be great thanks." Claire winked at Chris as she walked passed him and headed over to his room to give the two some privacy.

Chris turned back to Jill and offered her a beer and a seat on the coach. Once the two got settled and were able to ketch up on work and life the doorbell rang. "Oh that must be the pizza guy," Chris said getting up to answer the door. "Hi there sir" the Pizza guy greeted "that will be $15.75" Chris reached for his wallet in his back pocket only to find that it wasn't there. "Shit, where's" he whispered under his breath. Chris continued to pat at his pant pockets for his missing item when Claire stepped into place. "Here sir $15.75 exact" "thank you ma'am have a nice day." The pizza guy took his exit while Claire took the pizza and turned to her brother who looked like he was going to burst into panic at any moment. "Hey we'll find your wallet after we eat, and don't worry about having to pay me back ok." She said in a relaxed tone. "Thanks Claire"

Piers had awakened from what seemed like his third blackout. His head still hurt but not nearly as bad as it did seconds ago. The puppy slowly got up and looked towards the apartment building to which he now knew his best friend was living in. "Chris, so you really are here." Piers tried to get his footing back which only failed miserably since the world around him felt like it was spinning. Piers didn't realize his exact location, which was now at the side of Chris's driveway just next to some trashcans. He had also failed to see the fourth vehicle that was pulling right at him from the driveway. The Pizza guy's car had ended up hitting the trashcans and knocking them over right on top of the poor puppy. Piers could feel his headache worsen as heavy object came crashing down on him. The impact left him motionless as it took a few minutes for him to realize what had happened. It didn't take long though when he felt pain shoot through his body as the impact of the trash began to crush him. I got to get out of this, he thought to himself. Piers gathered whatever energy he had and tried to pull himself free. Only to have more pressure against his body and a sharp heavy object dig into his left arm. Piers yelp and whimpered in pain as the object only got worse pushing against his arm. It's no use he thought, if I keep this up I might break my arm or for that matter suffocate to death. The pup let out some barks in hope that someone would be able to hear his cries and come help him.

August's ears perked up as he could hear a noise coming from outside the building. He stood up from wear he was lying and headed over to the door and started running back and forth from the door to the kitchen. "August calm down!" Jill called out to her dog while once again looking embarrassed by her dogs actions. "Sorry guys he's usually not like this at home or at work." "That's right Chris was telling me that the BSAA was training dogs to sniff out viral outbreaks and stuff." Claire said with some interest in her voice. "That's right Claire August is part of a training program in which he will be able to sniff out viral outbreaks, which include contaminated places, viruses and even can detect those who are infected." Jill responded while taking a bite of pizza. "Wow that's so cool, if this works then you guys have less things to worry about since you will be able to get ahead notice." Claire said in amazement. "Yup, August can now detect the T and G virus, but unfortunately not the C virus yet. The vaccine for that still needs some time to be developed before it can be distributed.

August was getting upset in being ignored so Claire walked over to him to calm him down. She stroked his back and rubbed his neck to make him feel comfortable, fortunately it worked and August rolled on his back so Claire could scratch his belly. This left Chris and Jill in the kitchen alone which aloud them to do some more catching up. Soon enough though it became 9:00pm before they knew it. Jill noticed the clock and decided it best she take her leave. "Hey you two I hate to be a party pooper but I better head back home now, I got a busy day ahead of me tomorrow." She said while nodding her head toward August who was already by her feet as she said this. "Hey Jill thanks for coming over." Chris said walking over to Jill and giving her a hug. Claire had soon joined Jill by the door and said her goodbyes while Chris went off to retrieve Jill's Jacket. Jill said her goodbyes and when Chris came back with her jacket she gave him a quick peck on the cheek "I'll see you around work Chris." She whispered in his ear. She then put her jacket on and a leash on August so he wouldn't run off and jump on any people that may be out walking. But before she even opened the door there was a loud clash of thunder and lightning, which soon followed by a loud trail of heavy rain. "Well I'll see you guys later." She said as she and August quickly rain out to the car. Once Jill was seated in her car she slowly backed up but then notices Chris's trash lying all over the place, she rolled down her window. "Hey Chris Someone knocked your garbage over!" "Thanks Jill I'll take care of it," Chris replied back while still standing in the doorway.

Once Jill was completely pulled out of his driveway he soon notice something on his driveway. "Oh shit, it's my wallet!" Chris ran out in the poring rain to retrieve his lost item and quickly put it in his pocket for protection. He was just about to head back inside the house when. "Help!" a voice called out which was soon followed by whimpers. "That voice it seemed to be coming from the end of the driveway." Please somebody help me! Now worried that someone could be in trouble, Chris rushed over to the end of the driveway but there was no one in sight. He heard more whimpering. It was then that Chris looked down and stared at the pile of trash bags that were splattered on the ground. Chris didn't know what it was, but what ever was calling him it was coming from under his bags of trash.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Piers was getting weaker and weaker by the minute, He had no idea how much longer he could hold on for. As more and more rain began to fall on him, the weight of the bags above him only got heavier and crushed him even harder. He opened his mouth to call for help one more time but his voice was so dried out that all he could manage was a weak "help" which was soon followed by more whimpers of pain. Just then there was a sudden relief as the bags began to loosen around him. Did someone hear me? He thought to himself. He could feel the bags weight being lifted off of him, and as they did Peirs's eyes site became nothing but black.

Chris squinted his eyes trying to see the creature that was before him but it had already gotten to dark to really see much. "That's strange I could of sworn I heard, oh wait." He then had an idea and reached for his left pocket and pulled out his phone and turned on the flashlight to get a better look. To his surprise it was a small puppy that had been trapped underneath the garbage. Chris examined the motionless figure carefully. The dog's fur was matted and dirty and there was what looked like a blood crusted wound on top of its head. "Poor thing, I'm sorry you had to go like this." Chris slowly got up from wear he was kneeling from and started to open one of the trash bags. Piers regained consciousness and watched in horror as his friend was preparing to throw his limp body in the trash. Crap I got to say something fast or I'm going to be nothing but dead garbage. "Chris wait," he called out to his friend.

Chris had fallen back a bit at the call of his name, though looking around now there didn't seem to be anyone around to call him. "That's strange I could of sworn" "Chris please lesson to me," a very horsed voiced answered. Chris's eye widened as he noticed the young dog looking up at him. He left the trash bag alone and crouched back down beside the dog. "Ha ha, that's funny for a second I thought a dog was just talking to me." Chris said, now laughing at himself in his head that is till he got a reply back. "Chris please this isn't a joke," the young dog pleaded. Chris's eye widened at the dogs response. "Holy shit, you just talked back to me!"

"Yes Chris, please you got to help, it's me your old partner Piers Nivans." It was at this point Chris was speechless first he was called over by a talking dog, and then the dog is telling him he's his old partner who had died back in China. "That's it," Chris said shaking his head and standing up. "I've either completely lost it or I had way to many beers today." Chris now turned towards his apartment and was about to head back inside.

"Please captain, I know for a fact that the great Chris Redfield would never leave a man behind, so…. Aaahhhh! Piers yelped in pain as his head began to throb again. Chris quickly came to the dog's side again, only this time with more concern. "Please Chris, help me like the time I helped you." With those words said, Piers had once again lost consciousness.

**(Authors note: Sorry this is so short but I thought it best to leave off here till next chapter. I also wanted to note that eventually Piers will stop passing out all the time. **

**So till next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy and I hope you continue to enjoy future chapters.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Piers Nivans was lying on a bed in an empty room all by himself. He opened his eyes; to what seemed like forever since he immediately closed them shut again as bright light filled his eyes. "What… happened, were… am… I." Piers gave another attempt at opening up his eyes again to try and get his surrounding down. He opened his eyes up to a pure white ceiling, but after a few seconds of opening and closing his eyes did he actually get used to this new light. Just then his ears picked up the sound of a beeping sound. Piers's head turned toward the sound to find that it was a heart monitor machine monitoring his vitals. "Shit, what happened to me?" "All I can remember was that Chris and I were in some umbrella facility back in China but other than that everything seems hazy." Piers looked at his wardrobe, which he noticed he was shirtless, and wearing a pair of scrub pants. Piers let out a sigh, "So how and why am I here, and were is here?"

"I can see that I'm in some kind of hospital yes, but yet all these questions." Piers griped his head in frustration. "Dammit, Why can't I remember anything?" It was then that Piers noticed his right arm, which was a dark greenish grey color. "What the hell happened to me?"

Piers continued to lie on his bed and stare off into the ceiling in hopes of remembering the events that had accrued back in China. Now completely bored, he looked back towards the machines he was hooked up too. Everything seemed fine that is till he noticed a familiar horrid red and white logo on the side of the machine. "Shit! I'm in the hands of umbrella," Piers shouted as he sat up in his bed now remembering the events of China. "Oh my god, that's right, Chris and I were on a mission in an underwater facility. Then this B.O.W hatched and chased after us. Chris was then attacked and I was hit badly by something that cost me my arm, my arm?" Piers looked back down at his right arm, which had mysteriously grew back since the incident. Piers's hands curled into a ball till his knuckles were white. He was sick of Umbrellas shit and wasn't willing to play any part in any of their experiments.

"That's it I'm so getting out of here, I'm done being umbrellas guinea pig." Piers said while he detached himself from the machinery. Unfortunately as he did this, an alarm was sent out and soon after the door to his room slammed opened as guards came running in. Fortunately Piers was quick and managed to get out of bed fast enough to get pass one guard while punching a second one in the face and a third one in the gut. He managed the first three men with no problem till that is a fourth one tackled him down to the hard ground striking him with a tazer stick. Piers kicked with all his might to get the huge figure off of him, but failed miserably as the man continued to tazer him. Piers screamed in pain as the electric shock stunned his body. The other three guards took this opportunity to grab on to Piers and lift him back on his feet. As Piers was recovering from the sudden shock in his side he noticed another man standing at the side of the room. He was a tall man wearing a white lab coat; Piers could tell he wasn't like the other men but either way just the sight of him pissed Piers off. The man seemed to just stand there watching and enjoying the show. Piers couldn't stand it, he wasn't going to go easy. With quick action he elbowed the man he had punched and head knocked the second guard holding him in the face. The men faltered a bit but still kept a tight grip on him. The man in the white lab coat gestured his head toward the bed and the four guards holding Piers dragged him towards it. Piers continued to thrash around as the men pinned him down to the bed. He watched in horror as the tall man in the corner flicked a syringe in his hand. Piers continued to thrash on the bed in hopes for escape but to no avail. One of the four men holding him held Piers's head in a tight grip so he would hold still so the doctor could stick him in the throat. "No, stop, get…off…. me.. you pieces of ….shit!" Piers yelled as the doctor took his sweet time approaching him. Piers continued to yell and thrash around but at the same time wished that he would wake from this horrifying nightmare soon.

"No, Please, stop stop!" Piers yelped out. "Woah, easy easy Piers, calm down its me Chris. Chris said while struggling to hold Piers's head so he could clean his head wound, but Piers wouldn't corporate. It was strange, it was almost like he was sleeping and was reliving a nightmare."Claire can you come here for a moment, I could use your help." Claire heard her brother's call and came running over. Chris had told her everything that he had witness about this strange dog so it wasn't much of a surprise when she came into the living room to a freaked out talking dog. Piers squirmed in Chris's tight grip. "Claire can you clean his wound while I hold him down?" "Ya no problem." Chris held Piers in a tight grip around his chest so he wouldn't squirm too much while Claire treated his wound. As Claire cleaned his wound Piers was letting out the most pitiful whimpers. Both the siblings were heart broken by this sound but continued treating the pup for his own good. Once Claire had finished cleaning and applying some antibiotic cream on the pups head Chris had loosened his grip on Piers. To Chris's surprise the puppy didn't run away or show any signs of vengeance, but just staid on Chris's lap shivering. Chris couldn't stand watching the poor thing shiver like a leaf any longer, so he gently picked the pup up and hugged him to his chest for comfort. Suddenly the puppy's shivering stopped and slowly opened its eyes.

Piers opened his eyes to find that he was in the protective arms of non other than Chris Redfield. "Captain, it really is you," Piers said with relief in his voice. Chris could feel his heart swell up again as he embraced his old partner even tighter. "Yes Piers it's me, you're safe now."

**( Authors note: Sorry this took awhile to post but here it is. Hope you guys enjoyed and I will see you in the next chapter.)**


End file.
